Arguments
by Jasmine-enimsaJ
Summary: One-Shot. Ron and Hermione are in yet another argument, but this one ends differently from the rest. RR!


I wrote this ages ago and posted it on my old penname, little miss procrastination. I'll be removing all the stories from that penname and adding them here soon enough, though. This is just for your enjoyment, and I still remember when I wrote it. I was in a very lazy, bored mood, so I hope you guys enjoy this. Review!

* * *

_  
Arguments_

By: Lil Miss Procrastination 

Ron and Hermione were once again in a heated arguments about just about anything and everything while Harry sat between them, his head resting in the palms of his hands. Both were on their feet, shouting themselves hoarse. The rest of the Gryffindor common room either sat pitying poor Harry, who was always the 'monkey in the middle', or enjoying the show Ron and Hermione were putting on.

"If you did your work on time, maybe you wouldn't have to copy off mine!" shrieked Hermione, her cheeks slightly tinged magenta.

"What're you for, then!" Ron retorted, even more loudly. Harry groaned, his head shaking from side to side.

"So, I'm only here to cover for your stupidity, so you'll pass sixth year!"

"That's not what I said! I don't do my homework out of pure laziness, not stupidity!"

"So I'm only here to cover up for your laziness!"

"Exactly!" Harry groaned again. A few people sniggered.

"It's funny that you still don't find me as a friend after six years of knowing me!"

"That's not true either!"

"Oh, Ron! You're so hard to understand! You should write a book! If you can find the time, that is!"

"I'much too busy being lazy, remember?" yelled Ron, standing up straight. He was much taller than Hermione, but still she stood her ground. "And anyway, I like you quite alot, if you _must_ know." Ron's ears turned a deeper shade of scarlet than before.

Hermione blushed deeper as well and replied, "Oh, do you? WEll, you have a very strange way of showing it!"

"You want me to show it! You want me to show it! And how am I supposed to do that!" bellowed Ron, throwing his hands up in fury.

"I have to tell you this, too! Kiss me!" Hermione screamed quickly as if she were telling Ron that two and two obviously added up to four. Then, realizing what she'd just said, she turned a dark crimson, but her expression didn't falter. She still stared right back at Ron determinedly.

Harry's head snapped back up to watch the scene his two best friends were putting on. The rest of the common room was quite as mice and still as statues, watching, just as Harry was, with interest.

Ron seemed to have realized what a predicament he'd gotten himself into. After a moment's pause, he shouted, thought there was no use as there was already pindrop silence, "Fine!" Next, Ron had pulled Hermione close, kissing her madly.

Harry's jaw dropped. He sat gaping before he was brought back to his senses by the rest of the common rom whooping, cheering, and screaming with delight.

When Rona nd Hermione broke away from each other at last, Hermione looked like a bushy-haired tomato, and Ron looked as if his whole head were on fire. Both love-struck teenagers looked away from each other.

Harry was still trying to take in all that'd just happened when he stood up to pat Ron's back before the rest of the common room got to him. He'd known Ron's feelings toward Hermione for a long time but never thought the beginning of their relationship would start out as drastically and abruptly as it had.

Hermione covered her face from the on looking Gryffindors, wondering where all her dignity'd gone, but happy Ron had kissed her all the same. She ran to the foot of the stairs toward the girls' dormitories. She paused, looking back at Ron to find him doing the same at the foot of the boys' dormitory staircase.

The two of them turned around promptly and ran up the stairs. The last thing heard was Lavender shout, "Finally!" over the continuous cheering before both dormitory doors slammed shut.

* * *

Okay, this is from my old little miss procrastination penname, as mentioned above, but please still review even if you've already read this! Even if you don't support this hp ship, still review!


End file.
